


Girl In The Silk

by anirac_redew



Series: Girl In The Silk [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action, Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anirac_redew/pseuds/anirac_redew
Summary: In a convention in the "real" world, Killua Zoldyck and Akira Madoka meet through a slim thread of destiny, changing their lives forever. Girl In The Silk follows two teenagers as their adventurous lives tumble through turbulent events again and again.
Relationships: Killua x Akira
Series: Girl In The Silk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582558
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Girl In The Silk

Silk. What comes to mind when you think of silk? For me, important people come to mind. Thin and soft are the properties of silk, but you would be mistaken to underestimate it, for it is extraordinarily strong and flexible. Perhaps these traits are shared with important people? Rich people... or the people who are most important to you?

“I’m going to miss the bus!”. This is Akira Madoka, an ordinary 17-year-old girl. She didn’t like much but was obsessed with anime! Today, she was on her way to a convention cosplayed as Killua... although she hadn’t started watching the show yet.

Finally, she was there. As she arrived at the convention, she stepped inside and looked around at all the people and stalls as a huge grin appeared on her face making a wondrous expression. There was even a stage with people singing karaoke! She would never have the confidence to do it herself, but she enjoyed listening to people as she browsed merchandise for sale.

Akira started walking around, keeping a steady pace not wanting to miss anything. They were even giving free iced coffee! After being handed a bottle by a smiling worker, she continued walking around while taking sips every now and then.

Finally, after going around the convention once, she decided to go back and look at merchandise that had caught her attention. First, of course, were the figures! Slowly walking around the small area with a finger on her chin in thought, she decided on a Gon figure from Hunter x Hunter! She was ecstatic that she had another figure for her “shrine” (which was really just her bedside table). Just as she was in line to pay, she saw the best Hisoka and Illumi cosplayers, so she paid for her item and rushed up to them for a picture. They posed, took the picture, and went their separate ways. This sort of behavior was common at conventions, and she did this very often as the day went on.

This process had repeated multiple times; buying, taking pictures, buying, etc., and after she had been to many stalls that were selling figures, wall scrolls, funko pops, art, and even candy, she started to feel exhausted as she took a bite from her giant marshmallow. Deciding she would check up on her makeup and cosplay in the bathroom, she set off to do just that.

Weaving through the large crowd of people, in a rush to take her heavy bags off her straining arms, Akira had finally made it to the bathroom. Going inside, a panicked male voice stopped her dead in her tracks. “Why isn’t it working!? It was working just earlier!” She stared at the stall that the male voice came from. Slowly, she turned her head to view the ‘Men’s Bathroom’ sign on the door. “Oh… OH!”. It took her a second to comprehend her mistake, the instant that she did, she ran out and sped to the female bathroom with a flushed face.

After adjusting her wig, fixing her eyeliner, and taking a moment to rest, she was back at the center of the convention eyeing down a Killua body pillow with wide eyes and bought it; just as she did, she spotted the most perfect looking Killua cosplayer just a few feet away! In an instant, she ran over to him, half hiding the body pillow behind her and her many bags.

“Hey! Um… would you mind if I took a photo with you? Your cosplay is really good!” Akira stammered. He just stared at her in confusion before looking her up and down. Making her feel uncomfortable, she instinctively re-positioned the body pillow she was once hiding, to hide herself. “Wha-what’re you doing?” Akira said timidly, avoiding eye contact with him. However, Killua didn’t say anything, he just looked more confused as he stared at the pillow she had just bought.

Silence. Needless to say, the tension between them was very awkward, until Killua’s mouth opened slowly to say something. Before cutting himself off in discomfort and confusion, he said quietly yet demandingly curious, “Why… do you look like me?”. Re-establishing eye contact, she tilted her head and found herself explaining the concept of cosplay to someone very clearly in cosplay.

“Wait a second… I don’t understand, why would you dress up as someone else?” Killua asked. It was the most confused he’s been during this entire conversation. “Because! I think they’re cool and want to act like them for a while! But wouldn’t you know that already? I mean, you _are_ in cosplay… right?”. Trying to steer away from the confusing topic, Killua focused on something else bothering him. “Um… no, but anyways, even if that’s the case, why is there a pillow with me- uh, Killua on it?” He asked, slightly looking away, not wanting to see the illustrations on either side. Reacting similarly, with a stronger blush, Akira quickly said “That’s besides the point!”. Killua was genuinely freaked out by this and was hoping this was some sort of sick joke. Not seeing the point of this conversation in the first place, and quite frankly not wanting to be part of it, he quickly snuck away as to not be noticed by her. Akira’s eyes opened wide and she snapped her fingers. From sudden realization, Akira’s eyes widened and she snapped her fingers. “Oh, that’s where I recognize your voice from! You’re the guy from the bathroom!”, but he was already gone. Believing this interaction meant nothing and he was probably just a cosplayer who got _really_ in character, she went to the cafe looking for some real food instead of the candy that was making her feel sick… and by that she definitely meant a big plate of fish and chips!

After Akira ordered, she sat down in the booth facing the rest of the convention. She was waiting on her food while sipping on her cold glass of Cola as she saw the man she had just encountered walk past! Quickly, she hid her face behind a Pokemon art-book she had bought on her way here, how convenient!

A few seconds went by, and Akira built up the courage to peak over her book, and he was right there, leaning by the wall in front of her! ‘Oh God...’ she thought to herself, not being able to imagine what’d happen if he just turned around. Very quietly, she started to get up just as she heard his stomach growl. Killua sighed very quietly, yet still loud enough for Akira to hear. Turning back around, she tapped him very lightly on the shoulder and cleared her throat as to not startle him too much. “If you want… you can have some of my lunch”. As if on cue, the waiter came and placed her food in front of them. Usually, Killua wouldn’t accept such an invitation, what if it was a trap to hurt him? But he couldn’t turn down that smell, he felt like he hadn’t eaten in days! Reluctantly, he walked around the table and joined her without a word.

Halfway through their meal, Akira spoke as calmly as she could, trying to break the silence and resolve her curiosity. “So, what’s your deal?” Subtly looking at Killua who was sitting next to her, she continued, “I mean, are you really in cosplay? Or…”. Killua looked at her, then looked back at their food. Not thinking she was going to get a reply, Akira tried to understand his silence and went to take another sip from her Cola.

Killua sighed, looked around, and then made direct eye contact with Akira before saying, “just… don’t tell anyone”. This wasn’t the type of thing he would usually do, but contrary to how he looked, his situation was bearing down on him, and didn’t have anyone else he could possibly talk to about this; he decided to trust in his gut feeling just this once.

After quietly explaining his situation to the skeptical girl, he re-directed his eyes elsewhere, avoiding what her reaction may be.

“So, you’re trying to tell me that you’re the _real_ Killua? And you somehow got transported here?” She disbelievingly said after putting another chip in her mouth. “And you say you freaked out in the bathroom because your nen isn’t working?”. By this point, she had completely convinced herself that this guy was just an insane cosplayer, but he just looked at her and confirmed the story with a straight face. Sighing, she thought to herself ‘Seriously, what are the chances? But… what would it hurt…’ and regained her composure. _“I’ll help you find a way back to your home”._


End file.
